Online social networking services provide users with a mechanism for defining, and memorializing in a digital format, their relationships with other people. This digital representation of real-world relationships is frequently referred to as a social graph. Many social networking services utilize a social graph to facilitate electronic communications and the sharing of information between its users or members. For instance, the relationship between two members of a social networking service, as defined in the social graph of the social networking service, may determine the access and sharing privileges that exist between the two members. As such, the social graph in use by a social networking service may determine the manner in which two members of the social networking service can interact with one another via the various communication and sharing mechanisms supported by the social networking service.
One of the challenges facing industries and cities today is retaining talented individuals and employees. In particular, a city may produce talented individuals, but if it fails to retain those individuals, that city is less likely to develop an industry corresponding to the individuals' talents. For example, cities in Nebraska or Iowa may be producing talented computer engineers and scientists, but these individuals are moving to San Jose, Calif. and other parts of “Silicon Valley” as Nebraska and Iowa do not have the same industrial base as Silicon Valley. Knowing where individuals are being drawn to, and in what industries, can help city and state planners better understand the economic landscape, and formulate policies that retain these talented individuals and generate industries geared toward their talents.